


Crash test

by Snowwoman



Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not explicit, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Blood, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwoman/pseuds/Snowwoman
Summary: There’s something almost heartbreakingly beautiful in the way this red arrow makes its way through other cars and Marcus would never admit it to Callum, but for him it is one of the most precious views in the world (there’s also images of Call sleeping with Poppy, covered in blankets, but he ignores them like he ignores the way his heart sometimes trembles when he talks with his friend or the thoughts he is having after some work out seasons with Call. He just doesn’t want to dwell on this. He can’t).
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Kudos: 50





	Crash test

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, and neither the characters nor the setting belongs to me. I don't get any profit from writing this story.  
> Also, it's my AU and has nothing to do with the real life.

It’s a DNF for Marcus and he is just so freaking done with this race. It’s always frustrating when you can’t finish it, but it’s even more awful feeling when it’s not your fault, but a car's. His points, and maybe even a podium was taken away by a stupid engine’s failure. Now what’s left to him is watching how his team mate and his friends are doing on the track while he is sitting with the engineers, sucking gloomily a water from his bottle.

Callum just makes an impressive overtaking on Tsunoda, red bolide almost flying past a dark blue one and Marcus grins for the first time since his departure, feeling a familiar warm. Racing with Call is the best, but it’s also awesome to see how his friend is fighting on the outside. There’s something almost heartbreakingly beautiful in the way this red arrow makes its way through other cars and Marcus would never admit it to Callum, but for him it is one of the most precious views in the world (there’s also images of Call sleeping with Poppy, covered in blankets, but he ignores them like he ignores the way his heart sometimes trembles when he talks with his friend or the thoughts he is having after some work out seasons with Call. He just doesn’t want to dwell on this. He can’t).

He wants for Callum to keep his position, but he knows that he has to pit soon. There’s 35th lap going on and he knows that Call’s tyres must be worn out. Marcus team already told Christian to pit, so he is wondering what the hell Uni Virtuosi is thinking, letting Call to stay on these tyres. The uneasy feeling in his stomach is starting to grow as he hears that even commentators point out that it’s pretty risky move to let Uni Virtuosi drivers stay that long on them. Anxiously, Marcus stands up and comes closer to the race engineers, so he has a better look at the screen. He sees that Call is struggling right now, the bolide looking a bit unstable as he takes Turn 6 and then comes his friend’s radio check. He hears how Call is pleading his race engineer to let him stay on the old tyres for another lap, because apparently they don’t feel that bad and it makes him furious.

“Come on, Call” Marcus whispers quietly to himself. “Just pit, I beg you. It’s dangerous and you know it.”

For his relief it seems that Uni Virtuosi engineers have more sense than his friend, because Call is agreeing to pit on this lap in the end. Marcus takes a deep breath (he doesn’t even know that he was holding it), but he never manages to let it out as he sees how Callum’s red bolide spins and smashes into the wall with a 310 km/h speed.

And Marcus can only _scream._

They say that when you’re dying you can see your whole life flashing before your eyes. Marcus thinks frantically that is a big, fat lie, because he knows that the way of the crash is too short for recapping all memories Callum has. And it’s only Marcus who sees his whole life before eyes as his best friend’s car is becoming a carbon fibre’s mess. His scream sounds like someone stabbed him straight in the heart and it isn’t that far from the truth. He doesn’t feel his mechanics hands on him, he doesn’t see their worried faces, because the only thing he can see is Call.

Call who is making him a breakfast, ordering him to go to the bathroom first, because Marcus doesn’t get any food looking like this.

Call who is ignoring his middle finger as he zooms on him making his ig live and laughing maniacally at Marcus offended remarks.

Call who is chasing chickens all around garden, wearing just his boxers.

And Call, who doesn’t answer when his race engineer ask him if he is okay. Who doesn’t leave a fuming bolide, smashed into the wall like a wounded animal. 

There’s only a terrible silence and Marcus whimpers, because Call is never quiet.  
  
“Come on, Call. Get out.” Marcus whispers as he sees marshals huddled around a wreck that trapped his friend as they are trying to extinguish a fire. “I beg you. Just get out, come on!”

But he doesn’t and Marcus can only stand here and watch how marshals gently lift his unmoving friend and lay him down on the ground. The smoke hides a view for a bit, but when it clears Marcus can see that in the meantime marshals managed to pull off Callum’s balaclava and helmet. The camera zooms closer and Marcus lets out a choked sob as he stares at him.

His friend’s face is still as if he is sleeping deeply, but a stillness in his features isn’t that soft. His eyes are closed, eyelashes resting on pale cheeks marked by the smudges of blood that leaks from his nostrils. The redness is spreading all over Callum’s figure, but it isn’t the red Marcus have always liked. This red is dark and he sees how it stains medics hands as they are touching his friend’s chest. 

And Marcus feels as if he is dying, because he can’t breath, he can’t feel how his mechanics are squeezing his shoulders trying to calm him down. Because the only thing that matters is that Call, with his bright eyes and cheeky smile, is now lying lifeless on the track with his body damaged by the strings of carbon fibre. He doesn’t know in which moment he closes his eyes, tears blurring everything, but when he opens them again there’s only a fuming bolide on the track.

“Where’s Call?” He croaks out as he looks with pleading eyes at his mechanics. When no one answers him, he feels how the wave of nausea rises in him. “What’s with him? Where they took him? Just please, tell me, I beg you!”

He doesn’t even know that he screams the last part, but before he can repeat his question there’s Christian right in front of him. His face is serious as he puts hands on Marcus shoulders, but his voice is soft and calm.

“They took him to the hospital. It looked bad and he lost his conscious, but the medics said it isn’t that serious. Callum’s ribs are bruised and there was some venous bleeding, but he was lucky Marcus. He was very lucky and it’ll probably end at one night in a hospital.”

The relief is so big that Marcus thinks he can faint and he is grateful that Christian is still holding him.

“I was so scared. I was so freaking scared, thanks God.” Marcus whispers as he takes a breath. Call is breathing and he will be okay. “What with a race?”

“It was red-flagged and well, FIA still didn’t decide if it will be cancelled or not. So I guess we have to wait. But I think that since you are out of the race anyway, you can go visit Callum. I am like 100% sure you will do it anyway, even if I didn’t say anything.”

Marcus just smiles at Christian and looks around. The engineers and mechanics seems busy, looking at data’s and screens as they make sure earlier that Christian takes care of Marcus. So it is easy to just snuck out. 

“Thanks mate. I.. I just need to see him.” Marcus says quietly, looking at his team mate face.

“Well, I am sure I would also like to see if my boyfriend is really okay after seeing him crashed like this.” Christians answers, pushing him gently towards an exit. “Now go.”

Marcus wants to tell him that no, Call is not his boyfriend, but he also needs to see his friend as soon as possbile, so he just leaves a pit lane without clarifying things to Christian.

* * *

It takes a half hour for Marcus to get to a hospital and now he is here, right in front of Callum’s room door. It also takes a half hour for Marcus to get absolutely furious at Call. Yes, he is happy that he got out of this accident without any very dangerous injures, but for the love of God, why this idiot didn’t pit earlier? So yeah, Marcus is a mess now and he is just praying for a calmness when he finally sees his friend.

He takes a deep breath and he knocks on the door. When he hears a cheerful “come in”, he just repeats himself to stay calm and he walks into a room.

Call is sitting on the bed, his phone in his hands as he is fumbling with it. When sees Marcus he seems surprised, but he quickly recovers and he grins as he says.

"So good to see you, Marcs, even if I was expecting my dinner. I was thinking i will be eating dinner in another world, but i just couldn’t go there knowing that my dessert stayed here" 

Callum winks at him (his fucker has an audacity to _wink_ ) and Marcus feels how his legs bend under him. The anger overwhelms him, all the feelings he went through during the accident and he just rushes to Callum bedside.

"Shut up, Call, just shut the fuck up" Marcus hisses, grabbing Callum face in his hands. “Just don't joke, because i was thinking i lost you and it was the most awful thing i ever felt. So just shut up, because you weren’t moving, you didn't answer to your radio and i wanted to run on this track and forced you out of this fucking car" 

"Marcus-" Callum says, softly, his eyes warm as always and a bit wet, but it only makes Marcus more outraged as he continues. 

"No, no, listen to me, because you need to understand.” Marcus speaks in a low tone. ”I know, we all know that racing is dangerous, but please, just don’t be that reckless. You knew these tyres were in a bad shape, they had to be after so many laps! Just…please. I…I don’t know what I will do if I lost you…”

He doesn’t know that he starts crying again, but there’s Callum’s arms around him and Marcus face is being pressed against his neck. Call is rubbing him soothingly on the back, whispering quiet words as “I am here, Marcs, I am safe, shhh, you don’t need to cry” and “I’m so sorry, I am so sorry Marcs”. 

Marcus is slowly calming, inhaling Call’s smell that hides under all these antiseptics, but it's still there. His hands are clutching on Call's gown as if he is still afraid that he will lose him when he lets go. But Call gently gets free and he puts his hands on Marcus face, so in this way he is forced to look Callum in the eyes.

“Now you listen to me, Marcus. I am really sorry I made you feel like this, that I made you feel so scared. But you know that sometimes we just need to take a risk, and I tell you, these tyres felt really good. But i didn’t ignore my team's orders when they told me to take a pit, because I am not looking for a death, Marcus. I am not. And you must know that when I understood that I was going to crash, I could only think how much I want to spend another day with you. Just you and me, eating a breakfast, playing PS4, bickering with each other. It was all I could think about, Marcus. You.”

Callum’s eyes are so warm and full of love that it makes Marcus heart tremble. He can only look at Call and he hopes that his friend can see the same love in his eyes. He has to, because Callum smiles as his fingers gently gather Marcus head in that way that he needs to rise his chin a bit.

“Can I kiss you?” Callum asks and Marcus just presses his mouth against his in answer. It’s gentle, Call’s mouth are a bit chapped, but it isn’t important. Because it’s Call and Marcus feels how his own lips open as he sighs, their tongues meet and it isn’t that gentle anymore. They are hungry, they are both tired but they just don’t have enough as their lips touches over and over again. Marcus hears how Call moans, streaks of arousal burn in his veins and he just wants more and more. But it needs to wait, his urge to get to know all the sounds Call make, because Marcus knows he is still hurt, so with his all strength he breaks their kiss. He just licks Call’s lips, trying to make his departure softer and it makes Callum laugh.

‘’Okay, okay, stop, you disaster” Call says, his eyes sparkling as he falls down on the pillow, a bit breathless. It makes Marcus pretty smug.

“Well, maybe I am a disaster, but I am your disaster.” He smirks, which makes Callum laughs even louder.

“Right. Love you, my personal disaster.” Call says, and even if his voice is full of laughter, Marcus knows that he is serious. 

“You are fucking important to me, Call. And I love you too, so freaking much.” Marcus answers and he kisses Call quickly, before he cuddles up to him and nuzzles on his chest (but carefully, so he doesn’t injure him more). “In a case you have some doubts, you disaster.”

‘’So we are now officially a disaster duo, huh?” Call asks, his hands going through Marcus hair. “Man, they won’t let us live, do they?”

“They’ll be all just jealous, because we are pretty, clever and funny. We are a couple made in a heaven, that’s all.” Marcus answers and he hears how Callum snorts as he burries his face in Marcus hair. 

They lie quietly for a while when Marcus notices that Call is asleep. So he just curls his hand on Callum’s waist as he snuggles closer to his chest. It rises calmly, Callum’s heart beating slowly and it almost makes Marcus cry again, because he was sure today that he lost him. But Call is here, safe and in his arms, so Marcus just closes his eyes and lets himself to fall asleep, lulled by the soft beating of Callum’s heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my F2 and disaster duo fellow lovers :D Thank you for reading this and i hope you enjoyed it! If you would like to leave a comment and kudos, i would be truly so happy and grateful ;_;  
> I am not a native English speaker, so in my story can appear mistakes. I am so sorry for them and i hope they didn't damage this story too much!


End file.
